It's More Difficult Than You Think
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Companion fic for 'Unexpected', and I recommend you read it before you read this. Nick Anderson loved his son Blaine. He just didn't know how to deal with his sexuality, and denial wasn't working as well as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: It's More Difficult Than You Think<br>****Summary: AU. Companion fic for 'Unexpected', and I recommend you read it before you read this. Nick Anderson loved his son Blaine. He just didn't know how to deal with his sexuality, and denial wasn't working as well as he thought.  
><strong>**Genre: Drama/Angst  
>Pairings: mentions of Klaine later on<br>****Rating: T - see warnings below  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x06: Never Been Kissed - 2x20: Prom Queen**

**WARNING - IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: This fic will contain mentions of violence, self-harm, and abuse. If this is triggering for you, or makes you just plain uncomfortable, you are advised NOT TO READ. As with 'Unexpected', I will post warnings in the chapters in which they occur.**

**Author's Note: This is really a series of scenarios, or deleted scenes (in order) that ranges from the time Blaine comes out, as well as various unseen moments in 'Unexpected'...with a few post-fic moments thrown in too.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Nick Anderson had expected a lot of things.<p>

He sure as hell hadn't seen this coming.

Yet, here his fourteen-year-old son Blaine stood, in the middle of the living room watching his parents looking terrified.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" asked Isabel.

Blaine bit his lip hard enough that Nick was sure it would bleed, face rapidly draining of color.

Trembling hands reached to wrap around the bottom of his t-shirt, gripping fabric so hard his knuckles turned white.

If anything, Nick hated seeing his son so frightened.

Anything else, he could have dealt with, but this...

No, just, no.

"I'm gay." repeated Blaine, his voice hoarse.

Isabel was off of the couch within seconds, wrapping both arms around Blaine, holding him tightly.

Nick had never loved her more than he did at that moment.

"Dad?" he was caught off guard by the sound of the teenager's voice, and shocked to see how intently Blaine's hazel eyes seemed to bore into his face.

Nick wanted to scream.

He remembered his father's views - if Nick had been gay, he would have been thrown out on the street and disowned. He was not doing that to Blaine, but there was still that bit that screamed at him to comply.

Isabel was on her knees now next to her son.

"Nick -" she whispered pleadingly.

He heard Blaine begin crying as he tore out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Don't bring your dad into this!"<p>

"Who said I was, Is?" Nick exploded, "Look you don't -"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled, slamming her hand down on the table hard. He wondered if she even felt it, because he sure as hell would have. "We are not throwing Blaine out!"

It was after eleven, Blaine had gone to bed around ten-thirty, which gave his parents the much needed privacy to discuss the fact that he had just come out.

"I never said we were!" he shot back. "but when he tells me that he asked a _boy _to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and then follows that up with 'I'm gay', how do you expect me to react?"

She glared at him.

"A hell of a lot better - he was terrified you'd hate him, Nick!"

He felt fury rip through his veins at once...that, and a whole lot of pain. Sure, it made sense - she knew about her father-in law's homophobic views.

"I don't hate him, Is - you _know_ that." he said tiredly as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs. "I love him...it's - this is just -"

Isabel nodded.

"Yeah, I know. To tell you the truth, I thought he was for a while...you remember his sixth birthday? What six-year-old boy chooses a princess costume when it's time to play dress-up?"

Nick sighed.

"Don't remind me."

She scowled.

"Right, why would I?" she snapped. "I mean, I'd want to forget the fact that Blaine ran down to the basement crying because one of your business partners called him a 'fairy' and you couldn't say anything to defend him too if I were you!"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I told him to shut his face or I'd throw him out, Is." he exhaled and closed his eyes briefly. "So...what are we gonna do about this?"

Isabel snorted and got to her feet.

"I don't care that he's gay, Nick. I won't ever judge him for it...but school's gonna be ten times harder for him now - remember when he came home last week?"

Nick winced, remembering the fury that had ripped through him at seeing the bruise on his son's face.

"Yeah, I do. I just...I want him to understand that I still love him. School...I can deal with that if I need to, but I don't know if I can -"

Isabel glared at him, her annoyance plain.

"You better." she said softly. "because if something bad happens..." her voice trailed off, but he understood, and watched as she left the room.

So how did he deal with Blaine's sexuality?

Of course he was not doing anything his father would have reccomended. No way.

But...he could pretend, right?

He could make himself believe that his son was straight.

Ignorance.

Yup. That sounded nice.

A week later, when Isabel ran into Nick's office, screaming that they had to get to the hospital because there had been an incident at the dance, involving Blaine and his friend, Mark - Blaine had had to constantly remind his father that no, he and Mark weren't a couple - he knew ignoring it wasn't going to be as easy as he'd thought it would be.

And he hated himself for thinking that.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what'd you all think?<strong>

**Should I continue this?**

**No flames please - constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This little bit explores what happened at the hospital after the Sadie Hawkins incident, and includes Nick's POV of a flashback that Blaine has in Chapter 25 of 'Unexpected'.<strong>

**WARNING - IMPORTANT: Brief mentions of violence and abuse mentioned in this chapter. If this bothers you in any way, please do not read.**

* * *

><p>Nick and Isabel were sitting outside their son's hospital room.<p>

They'd been there for hours, and thankfully, Blaine was alive - albeit pretty banged up.

Mark Collins, the boy he'd gone to the dance with, had been less lucky.

Nick was pretty pissed that they couldn't get any information on how he was doing...the whole 'family-member' thing really sucked sometimes.

He wanted information because he knew the teen's parents couldn't care less about it.

Sure, Nick had seen Adam nearly throttle that asshole who'd knocked Blaine out, but it only added to his suspicions.

He'd seen bruises when Mark and Blaine came back to the Anderson house after school sometimes.

Isabel had told him to report the bastard, but he couldn't do it...not even after seeing Mark's prone body lying in the grass (though he knew most of the blood and bruising was probably more Kyle - that idiotic jock who'd been giving both Mark and Blaine a hard time - than Adam Collins.

She'd called him an idiot. He agreed with that assessment.

"Nick!"

His head jerked upward, and he rubbed his eyes to try waking himself up a bit more; he was so freaking tired.

Mark's father and mother were walking rapidly down the hallway toward them.

"Adam we don't know anything about Mark's condition -" started Nick.

Adam ignored him. His wife, Jackie, looked nervous, and Isabel stepped forward.

"J? Let's go find Doctor Kent, and he can tell you what's going on with -" she looked over at Nick. "Do you...?"

Nick shook his head and she and Jackie headed down the hallway.

"So." said Adam indifferently. "Your son's still giving you trouble."

Nick stared at him, confused.

"No, Adam. What happened tonight was not Blaine's fault -"

"Of course it was." said Adam savagely, leaning against the wall casually. "He turned my boy, you know."

Nick felt anger rip through him at the words: the day Mark had come out to his mother and father, Blaine and Mark had both paid the price for it - Mark wound up with a broken arm, and Blaine came home with a black eye.

"And I told you to never lay a hand on him again," he hissed, "I love my son, Adam. How I handle his sexuality -"

Adam smirked.

"You're not handling it." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you consider hitting Mark 'handling' his sexuality?" Nick kept his voice low as he advanced. "I know how you've been dealing with the fact that Mark's gay. I'm not stupid, y'know."

Adam's eyes became round with fear.

"You wouldn't."

"I should have the moment you hit my son, Collins." Nick was actually pinning him to the wall. "but we both know why I don't, it's the same reason I don't acknowledge that Blaine's gay, and why you abuse your son."

"I do not abuse -!" spluttered Adam.

"Don't lie to me." snapped Nick. "It's your way of ignoring the kid...making believe that if you hit him hard enough, it makes it that much less true. Sure, play innocent, but I would know - I know Blaine's already upset with me because I can't accept him, because we haven't really talked, but you know what? It makes it easier for me."

"Makes what easier?" Adam was confused.

Nick's response was simple as he turned to go back to his son's hospital room:

"Being there for him."

* * *

><p>A half hour later, he was dozing in one of the chairs - uncomfortable wooden, with ugly colored cushions - when Isabel yelled his name:<p>

"Nick? Nick, he's awake!"

His heart was pounding rapidly as he bolted back into his son's hospital room.

Blaine was sitting up in his hospital bed, hazel eyes blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light.

"Blaine?"

Nick couldn't stand seeing him like this: dark curly locks of hair in complete dissaray, lip split, dark bruises forming on the side of his neck. He didn't even want to think about the injuries underneath the hospital gown and blankets.

"Mark." he said hoarsely. "Mom, where's Mark? Is he okay?"

Nick looked at his wife uncertainly. Neither knew how to answer him; Jackie had told them in simplest terms that Mark was 'gone'. Isabel had pressed her for details until she admitted her son was not in fact dead.

Blaine interpreted the silence wrongly.

"No. Please...tell me they didn't -"

"Calm down honey," Isabel perched herself on the mattress, burying one hand in their son's hair, stroking it gently. "He's -" she looked over at Nick, whose nod was nearly inperceptible. "He's not dead."

Blaine was crying.

"Nick can you go get the doctor?" he couldn't help but notice the strain in her voice.

He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay there and try to help Blaine understand what was going on - that his friend was not dead.

The part of him screaming to get out of the room won though, and he bolted from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? No flames please. Constructive criticism only!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING - IMPORTANT: Contains some self-harmcutting. If this is triggering or just flat out bothers you in any way, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

* * *

><p>Blaine pretty much blocked out the weeks that followed after the Sadie Hawkins dance.<p>

His father thought he was trying to cope. His mother had him in therapy, trying to get him to open up about the whole ordeal.

Neither had any idea that many nights he snuck into the bathroom, unearthed a knife he'd swiped from the set of cutlery in the kitchen, and dragged the blade across his wrists.

He didn't know Nick would catch him.

He was leaning against the bathtub, knife lying next to him on the floor, wiping listlessly at his left wrist with a towel.

"Blaine, it's four-thirty in the morning, what the hell - Oh my God."

Nick nearly fell over as he darted into the bathroom and wrapped the towel securely around Blaine's wrist, holding it tightly against the shallow cut.

"I thought you stopped last month." he whispered.

Blaine looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I couldn't - Dad, I just..." he broke down sobbing uncontrollably, and then Nick was on his knees, one arm around his son's shoulders.

An hour later, he made sure the cut was clean and bandaged it before putting Blaine back in bed.

Okay so maybe ignoring the whole sexuality thing wasn't working as well as he hoped...

but this was Blaine himself..._not_ his sexuality.

And he could deal with that.

He couldn't lose his son.

* * *

><p>"He was cutting again?"<p>

"Is, calm down, I took care of it -"

"If by 'taking care of it', you mean you cleaned up his cuts and put him back in bed after he cried for an hour, that's what you did last month, Nick, and it didn't work!" Isabel sighed. "We have to get him back in therapy."

Nick groaned. He and Isabel were home from work for the day, waiting for Blaine to get back from school.

"Isabel, he hates it there, and he hates the medications Dr. Edwards has him on." he said.

Isabel leaned against the couch, flipping idly through the novel on her lap.

"I don't care, Nick. I can't stand seeing him like this...and I know you're just trying to avoid talking to him because you can't deal with everything -"

"I didn't say -"

"You didn't have to, so don't lie to me and say you haven't been ignoring Blaine because he's gay. Especially right now with everything he's been through."

"Is -"

"No!" Isabel's eyes flashed and her lip curled in anger. She glanced at the clock. "He gets home in ten minutes. We'll talk to him then."

Nick didn't see the point in arguing anymore.

* * *

><p>"No, there's no way in hell I'm going back there!"<p>

Nick grabbed Blaine's arm as he literally threw his backpack into the living room. It narrowly missed a lamp near the couch.

"Let go of me." Blaine was livid as he yanked his arm out of his father's reach.

Isabel looked close to tears.

"Honey, if you're cutting again and you stopped your medication -"

Blaine nearly shoved her aside as he headed for the stairs.

"I'm not going back to seeing that idiot for an hour a week." he snarled.

Nick was getting sick of his son's frequent angry outbursts.

"Blaine there are no arguments. Your mom and I want you to get better." he said firmly, gripping Blaine's elbows. He didn't miss the way Blaine winced at the contact, or the bruise on his jaw.

The principal hadn't listened to a damn word he or Isabel had said when they finally let Blaine return to school; he was still getting harassed.

"This can't keep happening." continued Nick gently, "I can't go through that dance incident again, kid. It sucked. Please...do this for your mom and me. Okay?"

Blaine closed his eyes for what seemed like ages, and then he nodded.

"Okay...I'll try therapy again."

Nick had never been more relieved in his life to hear those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I can promise the next snippet is only slightly angsty. I know what it's going to be centered around, so it should be up sometime soon.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"This is...nice."<p>

"If by nice, you mean expensive, then yeah."

"Nick shut up, I think Blaine might like Dalton."

"It'd be nice if you two could stop talking about me like I'm not here." muttered Blaine.

The Andersons had decided to transfer Blaine out of his current school, and Dalton Academy was one of the schools close by.

Isabel looked over at her son.

"Honey, you could at least try to be interested in the school." she said.

Blaine fixed her with an annoyed look.

"Why should I be interested?" he snapped. "It's got to be expensive - it's the equivalent of a college campus!" he scowled, looking at the brick buildings looming overhead. "and they probably won't do shit to help with bullying."

Nick gripped his arm gently.

"Watch your mouth, Blaine." he ordered. "We can at least get a tour and some information from their Admissions department. Chill."

Blaine said nothing.

* * *

><p>"Blaine's academic record looks without fault - that should guarantee he places in advanced classes if he transfers here. He may also qualify for a small scholarship."<p>

The family sat in the office of Dalton's dean of Admissions, a man who went by Mr. Jones.

"That's - That's good news." said Nick, squeezing Isabel's hand as the two parents sat in the uncomfortable wood chairs on one side of the desk.

Isabel looked over at Blaine, who was staring at his hands in his lap.

"My son doesn't have the best experience with bullies." she said hesitantly. "Does your school have any policies to enforce against bullying?"

Mr. Jones, an elderly man, surveyed her closely through heavily lidded brown eyes.

"We do, Mrs. Anderson." he said. "Dalton Academy enforces a zero-tolerance harrassment policy against bullying."

Blaine's head snapped up, it was like he'd heard the answer to his prayers.

Mr. Jones smiled at him.

"Would you like to tour the campus?" he asked.

All he could do was nod.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any interest in extra curricular activities?"<p>

They were walking out of the main building, where most classes were taught, and headed toward what Mr. Jones refered to as The Senior Commons.

Blaine flinched when Isabel nudged his shoulder gently, prompting an answer.

"I...I like to sing." he said uncertainly.

"You might enjoy our Glee club then," Mr. Jones pushed open one of the doors and led them inside.

Blaine was greeted by a sea of navy and red blazers as boys rushed to get to their classes.

"Hey...are you considering transfering here?" an Asian boy maybe a year older than Blaine walked up to him, grinning.

Mr. Jones laughed.

"Wes, it should be obvious. I'm giving him and his parents a tour."

"Oh!" Wes extended a hand to Blaine. "I hope you do - I'm Wes. I'm in the Warblers."

Blaine shook his hand.

"I'm Blaine. What's 'the Warblers'?"

Mr. Jones smiled.

"That's what I was getting around to, Blaine. The Warblers are our Glee club. It's an a capella group."

Wes grinned at him.

"I'm on my way to practice right now." he offered. "I could take him to sit in...if that's okay?"

Blaine looked pleadingly at his parents. Isabel nodded.

"That's fine with us," she said.

Mr. Jones nodded.

"I'll show your parents the dorms, and then Wes will bring you back to Admissions after Warbler practice. Understand, Wes?"

"Yes sir." Wes' grip on Blaine's hand was tight. "Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>So, next chapter, Blaine sees the Warblers in action. :D That'll def. be up later this week - I decided to split Blaine experiencing Dalton and deciding to transfer into three parts...so yeah. haha.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - EDITED: Guys please take notice - I do know that Blaine is currently a junior in canon. For the sake of this story, and if you took note last chapter, he is halfway through his sophomore year (originally made an error with his grade here and firewordsparkler pointed it out, so THANK YOU. :))<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wes where the hell've you been, practice is about to start!"<p>

"Who's this guy?"

"Guys chill!" Wes threw up his hands and signalled for the other Warblers to shut up. "This is Blaine, he's thinking about transfering here for his - what grade are you in?"

Blaine frowned.

"I - I'm halfway through sophomore year." he said softly.

"Awesome." said a black boy about Wes' age said. "Why're you thinking of transfering?"

Blaine froze, face draining of color. Wes noticed his discomfort and smacked the boy's arm.

"David, it's his business!" he said. "You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine just nodded. Wes frowned, but turned his attention back to his schoolmates.

"He said he was interested in Glee, and so Jones let me take him here to see us in action."

"Awesome!" David said. "Well if you end up coming here, I think you'll like it."

Blaine managed a weak smile.

"Alright guys! In formation!"

Blaine could honestly say he loved watching the Warblers perform - he couldn't place the song at the moment, but he knew it was Top Forty.

Maybe this school was for him after all.

* * *

><p>He was sitting outside the Commons when Wes appeared in the hall.<p>

"What'd you think?" he asked.

Blaine grinned, and this time it was genuine.

"You guys sound amazing." he said.

Wes eased himself onto the bench next to the younger boy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly. "I know when David asked why you transfered, it sort of freaked you out -"

Blaine's head jerked up, hazel eyes wide with panic.

"Fine," he stammered. "I just don't like thinking about it, okay?" he was quiet for a minute. "Can we go back to Admissions please?"

Wes bit his lip, but didn't pry. He could tell that just by how scared Blaine looked that something bad had happened to him.

"Yeah." he patted the sophomore's shoulder gently, trying and failing to ignore the way he flinched at the contact. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine was silent the whole drive home. He'd thanked Wes for taking him to see the Warblers, and promised Mr. Jones he would seriously consider Dalton Academy.<p>

Half his sophomore year had been spent in terror. He might actually have a chance at being happy if he changed to Dalton.

Happy and _safe_. No more beatings, no more locker slams, no more hurtful names or slurs.

Three days later, he made his decision: Dalton Academy was where he wanted to be.

Isabel and Nick were elated...until they looked over finances.

Not even Blaine's scholarship would cover his tuition. They called Isabel's sister, Cara. She agreed to help pay her nephew's tuition.

The following Friday, Nick signed the transfer papers and it was official:

Blaine Anderson was attending Dalton Academy for Boys.

* * *

><p><strong>As you might have guessed, Blaine's first day at Dalton is next! I think I'll only do a few pieces on his first few months there before meeting Kurt and jumping into his junior year in season 2 :)<strong>

**So...thoughts?**

**No flames please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like he was going to faint.<p>

He stood outside one of the main academic buildings, clutching his school schedule in his hand.

"Hey Blaine?"

He turned to see one of the Warblers, a blonde about his own age staring at him uncertainly.

"Um..." Blaine panicked, all of his old instincts to run flaring up, and as he turned, the boy's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hey." he had an understanding smile on his lips. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Blaine relaxed slightly.

"I'm Jeff," said the boy. "Wes asked me if I could help you find all your classes. Did you move in to your dorm okay? Who's your roommate?"

Blaine allowed Jeff to take his schedule out of his hand as he talked. It was clear he didn't have to be afraid of the other boy.

"Um...okay. And I got into my dorm alright...Trent is my roommate."

Jeff grinned.

"Oh cool, Trent's a good guy, you should get along great." he looked down at the paper in his hand. "You've got English first. C'mon, it's not that far."

* * *

><p>Blaine ate lunch with Jeff, only after the other sophomore had helped him find his other classes (they had Algebra and History together prior to the break).<p>

Jeff was deep in conversation with another boy named Nick (another Warbler), and Wes' friend David.

He was glad he didn't have to say anything, that no one pushed him to talk about himself.

After his last class, he went back to his dorm. Trent wasn't there, he'd left a note about Warbler practice.

Blaine deposited his bag next to his desk and grabbed a change of clothes from his dresser drawers.

Five minutes later, he was sitting at his desk, working on an assignment for History.

Trent returned an hour later.

"Hey Blaine," he greeted.

Blaine froze. Trent deposited his school bag on his bed, and walked over to the other boy's side of the room, frowning slightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head yes.

"I'm fine...please don't touch me." he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

Trent frowned, but backed off. Blaine relaxed immediately, and went back to working on his paper.

He sent a text to Wes a few minutes later.

**To: Wes  
><strong>_We need to talk._

Wes took a few minutes to respond; Trent figured he was in the middle of homework.

**From: Wes  
><strong>_Blaine?_

**To: Wes  
><strong>_How'd you know?_

**From: Wes  
><strong>_Jeff and I talked after practice. He's worried._

**From: Wes  
><strong>_Meet me in the Commons tomorrow after classes let out._

Trent sighed and sent Wes one last response, agreeing to meet his teammate.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so bear with me, Blaine isn't gonna audition for the Warblers just yet - and his parents will be back. <strong>_**SOON**_**.**

**Anyhoo, thoughts?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Mentions of self-harm (or the intent to) are contained in this chapter. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THAT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.<strong>

* * *

><p>Day two seemed to go much better for Blaine.<p>

He was able to find his classes (though Jeff's friend Nick had to point him in the right direction for Science when he accidentally ran to the wrong classroom).

He ate lunch with the Warblers again, but stayed quiet again.

As the final bell rang, he found himself actually happy as he headed back to the dorm he shared with Trent.

And he hoped that that feeling would last until his parents left.

* * *

><p>"Okay so do we confront him or not?"<p>

"Are you insane? He already flinches if you so much as move your hand toward him. We gang up on him, and who knows what will happen?"

"Wes, we should do something."

"David, his parents are here, there's not much _we _can do right now."

David sighed and slumped against Jeff on the sofa. Trent leaned against the arm of the chair Wes was sitting in.

"I can try asking him about his old school, but I doubt it'll do much good." said Trent. "What about Warblers? Should we ask the Council to let him audition?"

Wes looked over at David.

"I can try talking to Robert and Ben." he said. "but ask Blaine first." (A/N: my headcannon is that since in season 2 Wes and David are on the Warbler Council, they were juniors when Blaine transfered and therefore not on the Council yet)

"I agree." said David. "I have Calc. with Adrian, so I'll mention it to him."

Wes looked at Trent.

"Let us know if Blaine says anything...but seriously, Trent - don't push him if he doesn't want to talk about it...and he can sit in on practice again if he wants to."

Trent nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>"How was your first day, honey?"<p>

Blaine shrugged.

"Fine. I met some of the Warblers. Classes suck though."

Isabel perched herself on her son's bed, while Nick sat at his desk.

"It's an advanced school." said his father. "Of course they suck. Jones put you in what, three advanced classes?"

Blaine nodded.

Trent chose that moment to walk into their room.

"Hey Blaine - oh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." he said nervously.

Blaine shook his head.

"It's okay. Mom, Dad - this is my roommate Trent. Trent, these are my parents."

Isabel smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Trent."

Nick nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"Trent, don't you have Warbler practice?" asked Blaine.

Trent shrugged.

"In about twenty minutes. Just came back to deposit my school stuff here." he tossed his bag on his bed. "You want to come? They're cool with letting you sit in again."

Blaine looked pleadingly at his parents.

_Please say yes...please..._

Isabel and Nick exchanged a look.

"If you want to honey, that's fine." she said.

Nick just shrugged. Blaine found himself wishing his father would at least say something about it.

"Alright, Trent...I'll come with you to practice."

* * *

><p>Blaine was surprised that he actually knew the name of the song the Warblers were singing this time: <em>So What <em>by Pink.

And for once, he was actually smiling as he watched them perform. He even sang along a little bit (under his breath).

When one of the Seniors, a lighthaired boy by the name of Adrian asked him if he wanted to audition, his heart did a backflip.

They _wanted _him? Why? He'd only been there a day, and he was pretty sure that no one had really heard him sing.

It was too good to be true.

Memories of kids at his old school pranking him, telling him he wasn't wanted flashed before his eyes.

And then Jeff touched his arm, opening his mouth to say something, and Blaine screamed.

Silence fell in the Senior Commons as Jeff backed off, looking stunned.

Blaine bolted from the room.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

Wes had gone from elated at seeing the smile on the younger boy's face to scared out of his mind as Blaine's smile suddenly faded and he ran from the room.

Of course, the junior had followed him, right into the bathroom down the hall.

"Blaine, come on, it's only me." he tried to keep calm. "It's Wes. I'm not gonna hurt you." he paused. "I'm sorry Jeff freaked you out - he didn't mean to."

He heard a sob emitt from the stall on his left and tentatively pushed it open.

His stomach nearly turned over; Blaine was slumped against one side of the stall, one wrist exposed as his other hand prepared to drag a razor across the skin. He was crying.

"Blaine!" Wes grabbed the hand holding the razor, extricated the offending object from Blaine's grip and threw it in the bin hanging on the wall.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. "I couldn't -"

"Blaine it's not your fault," Wes was grabbing a few sheets of paper towels out of the dispenser with one hand as he typed out a frantic text:

**To: David  
><strong>_Urgent: Get Trent and find Blaine's parents. Then get the school nurse._

David's reply came just as Wes handed the younger boy the paper towels, with which he blew his nose and wiped furiously at his face.

**From: David  
><strong>_On it. What happened?_

Blaine slid down against the wall by the sinks, and Wes sat with him.

**To: Wes  
><strong>_I'll explain later, just have them get to the bathroom by the Commons. NOW._

Wes reached over tentatively, and Blaine relaxed, allowing him to gently rub his shoulder.

Screw whatever plan there had been before...Wes needed to know.

"Blaine?" he asked softly.

Hazel eyes drifted upward to meet brown.

"Y-Yes?" he asked timidly.

"It was...It was bad at your old school, wasn't it?"

Blaine nodded.

"Were you...?" Wes didn't know how to phrase his next question without coming right out and saying it.

The other boy stared at him, confused.

"Are - are you asking me if I was raped?" he said.

Wes nodded, leaning back against the tiled wall.

"No."

Relief crashed through him, and a weak smile formed on his lips. Blaine stared at his hands.

"I must look like an idiot, trying to cut myself on my second day." he mumbled.

Wes shook his head.

"No, man, you're not an idiot, I promise. Jeff forgets a lot within twenty-four hours. Thad thinks he was dropped on his head a lot."

Blaine snorted, and Wes felt better for making the sophomore smile.

"Blaine...?"

He never got to finish the sentence. At that moment, David ran in, followed by Blaine's parents and the school nurse, Ms. Adams.

David helped him to his feet as Blaine was almost _yanked _upright by his mother.

"Wes, I think you should come with the Andersons and myself back to my office." said Ms. Adams.

All he could do was nod as he followed them out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so there's gonna be major stuff between Blaine and his dad next part. I think that'll be the last one about Blaine's first couple of days at Dalton...I'm debating where to jump to after that, but I have a general idea, so we'll see!<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - WARNING: Minor mentions of self-harm and suicide are contained in this piece. Please don't read if this bothers you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine and his father had been arguing ever since they left the nurse's office. Trent was shut out of the dorm he shared with the other boy, and complaining loudly about it.<p>

Wes didn't really care.

He thought back to the discussion in the office:

_"Blaine, if you need to talk to someone -"_

_Blaine stared at Ms. Adams incredulously._

_"Why the hell would I want to talk to anyone? Nothing's the matter with me."_

_Wes stared at the boy with wide eyes. Okay so he had only known the sophomore for a few days...he just didn't know he cursed...though at first look who would? Blaine played - or at least _tried_ to play - the quiet polite kid._

_"Blaine watch your mouth." interjected Mr. Anderson._

_Blaine glared at his father._

_"Why? It's not like you suddenly give a damn." he snapped._

_"Blaine -" warned his mother._

_Ms. Adams wrote something down on a piece of paper._

_"From what Wes said, he found Blaine about to slice his wrist open with a razor in the bathroom. That's not okay. I'm ordering weekly sessions with Dr. Riley, our school psychologist. If you would give his number to Blaine's current doctor -"_

_"No!" Blaine shouted, eyes flashing._

_Wes actually flinched. Truth be told, this was even scarier than finding Blaine in the bathroom about to commit suicide._

_"I'm not speaking with another one of those idiots!" he jerked away as his mother tried to grab his arm._

_"Blaine we're just trying to help -"_

_"Wes, you can go," said Ms. Adams, giving him a pointed look. "and remember, what was said in this room stays in it. Understand?"_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_He practically ran from the room._

"Yeah, so like I was saying -"

"Trent, I don't give a shit that you don't have your English paper done." he snapped. "That's your own fault, and Daniels can read you the riot act for all I care. You are not barging in on Blaine and his parents."

Trent stared at Wes, clearly offended.

"What? I'm not spilling what happened, Adams asked me not to. Seriously, cut him some slack."

Trent sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry." he said lamely. "I'm stressed out. Daniels said that paper is worth a third of my grade -"

Wes leaned back against the wall, tossing his cell phone from hand to hand.

"Like I said, I don't care. Just, for the love of God, leave them be."

* * *

><p>"Blaine Robert Anderson you shut up right now or so help me -"<p>

Blaine shook his head frantically at Nick.

"You don't get it, Dad!" he cried. "The doctors make it worse! I tried, I swear - I just can't anymore!"

Isabel sighed and leaned back uncomfortably in her son's desk chair. It was best that she not get in the middle of the fight - things could get out of hand quickly when Blaine and his father fought - never physically, but Isabel wasn't leaving the room - especially with Blaine this worked up.

"We are trying to help you!" Nick shouted. "You are _not _trying!"

"Nick -" warned Isabel, eyes on Blaine. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Oh right, _I'm _the one not trying." Blaine scoffed. "_I'm _the one who doesn't give two shits that his son's going through hell and has been avoiding him!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm only stating the truth. What's wrong with that?"

"_Enough!" _Isabel was on her feet imediately, pushing Nick away as he stepped toward his son. "Blaine, we're done talking about this. You are going to take your meds and you are going to see Doctor Riley once a week. Don't even try to get out of it. He's going to call us every time you miss an appointment." She looked at her husband. "We're leaving. Now."

Nick made no move to stop her as she dragged him out of the room.

* * *

><p>When the door of Blaine and Trent's dorm finally opened, Trent and Wes practically bolted into the room. Of course that was after avoiding a very upset looking Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.<p>

Blaine was sitting at his desk, typing something up on his laptop.

"Blaine?" Wes said tentatively. "Everything okay?"

"Fantastic." Blaine answered sarcastically, not looking away from the screen. "Just freaking _fantastic_."

Trent didn't say anything. He simply hurried to his side of the dorm and began finishing his paper.

Wes stayed where he was.

"Look, I'm sorry -"

"Wes, forget it. Could you leave please? I need to get this Spanish essay done."

Wes frowned.

"Okay." he said softly. "Let me know about Warblers okay? Adrian wasn't joking about letting you audition. You'd be really good with the group."

Blaine didn't answer. Wes took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm. I don't know whether I'm happy with this or not...but whatever.<strong>

**What did you all think?**

**No flames please! Constructive criticism only!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I do not own the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson, which is mentioned below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This piece is sort of a montage, showing events that the bathroom incident with Wes, and also includes various scenes that show how Blaine evolves to be the guy we meet in NBK :) (as you've probably guessed that will be the next piece).<strong>

**I'm doing it this way because if I did it by chapter, the fic would take forever to finish**

**Major interaction between Blaine and his dad in some parts. Enjoy!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He still didn't know why he agreed to audition for the Warblers two weeks after the incident with Wes.<p>

Maybe he just wanted a group that didn't judge him. Maybe he wanted to actually sing and not have something thrown at him for once (the choir at his old school had been horribly abused, especially during school performances).

Adrian leaned back in his chair, watching the sophomore fiddle nervously with his tie.

"What song did you want to sing, Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat.

"'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson," he whispered.

Adrian exchanged a look with Brian and Thomas, the other two boys on the Council.

"Whenever you're ready," he said encouragingly.

Blaine took a deep breath and performed the song. Wes and David exchanged grins; the dark-haired boy's voice was perfect for the group.

When he had finished, the Council members were smiling. Adrian stood and welcomed him into the Warblers as the rest of the boys applauded.

* * *

><p>He hated Doctor Riley at first.<p>

They had four sessions where he didn't say squat for the entire hour they met. A month after, he broke down when the psychiatrist asked him about Mark:

_"Blaine we're not going to spend another hour in silence." said Dr. Riley sternly. "Your mother will sit in if we do, and I know you don't want that."_

_Blaine threw him a disgusted look, slumping down in his chair. The psychologist flipped a page in his notebook._

_"Tell me about the Sadie Hawkins dance." he said._

_Blaine flinched, not looking the man in the eye._

_"What about Mark?" tried Doctor Riley. "Your friend who went with you?"_

_Blaine's head jerked up. He was crying._

_"No." he said hoarsely. "No. Mark's in a coma...because of me."_

_He covered his face with one hand. Dr. Riley put his notebook aside and touched his shoulder. Blaine tensed and he removed it._

_"It wasn't your fault, Blaine." he said softly. "You and Mark were attacked because some other kids decided you were wrong. That you were disgusting...but you're not."_

_Blaine looked up at him, hazel eyes wide._

_"Yeah, I mean it." Dr. Riley answered the unasked question, an honest look in his green eyes. He grabbed a box of tissues. "You okay to continue?"_

_He nodded._

_The sessions that followed over the next few months went surprisingly even better._

* * *

><p>Isabel picked him up on his last day of the school year. Blaine was too busy getting the other Warblers' phone numbers (Wes, David and Thad, who were the new Council members had explained to him that the group still met over the summer to perform at various nursing homes in Westerville).<p>

He could have sworn he saw her cry when he finally grabbed his suitcase (Nick and Isabel had packed his other things up early on in the week) and headed to his mother's car.

He didn't really care.

* * *

><p>When Blaine came home for summer break, Nick noticed a huge change in him. He wasn't depressed, and he didn't stay up in his his room for the majority of the day. He was reading a novel one morning when Nick decided to pop into his son's room.<p>

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up from his book.

"Dad." he sounded mildly surprised. "What is it?"

Nick bit his lip, hands digging deep into the pockets of his jeans.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me with something."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, setting his book aside.

"With what?"

_ten minutes later..._

"You have to be kidding me."

"Blaine, it's a car, not a freaking death trap."

"Dad, in that condition it _is _a deathtrap."

Nick cast a sidelong look at his son. The two were standing in the driveway, staring at a beat up 1959 Mustang. (A/N: _Please _tell me if I got that right, I'm going from memory of what Blaine told Burt in 'Sexy').

"Well I kinda wanted your help in repairing it." he said nervously.

Blaine looked pleadingly at his mother. Isabel took a step away from her husband and son, back up the driveway. He sighed.

"Fine."

It really didn't work out that well to be honest. Blaine got pissed when they'd finished, yelling at his father for trying to make him straight before storming back into the house and taking a shower.

Nick sighed. He prefered Blaine now so much more than the injured depressed, suicidal boy he'd seen months ago anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you all think? No flames please!<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I seriously apologize for the lack of update. I blame lack of inspiration, writer's block, and the fact that I'm dealing with school and other fics I'm currently writing.<strong>

**But I'm really excited, because here we have Blaine's POV of meeting Kurt for the first time, as well as his POV of other Klaine scenes in 2x06: Never Been Kissed.**

**It's in two parts, so you will also see Nick and Isabel find out about Kurt. Small teaser: Nick's not happy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One thought was on Blaine's mind as he darted out of Chemistry and tried to remember the best way to get to the Senior Commons for the Warbler meet.<p>

Wes would kill him if he was late.

The stairs...definitely his best option.

He darted down them and checked his watch. Five minutes. He could make that.

Suddenly, someone behind him spoke and he turned. A boy about his age was staring at him curiously.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. The teen had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. Blue eyes on a pale face under perfectly styled light brown hair.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

_He's so spying._ was the first thing on Blaine's mind. Seriously - his attempt at duplicating the uniform was pretty poor, but the Warbler figured he'd humor the kid anyway.

Wes, David and Thad would just have to deal.

"My name's Blaine." he stuck out his hand for the other boy to shake.

He did hesitantly.

"Kurt." he replied. "So what exactly is going on here?" he looked at the other boys moving past them, who all were moving down the hall talking excitedly.

Blaine grinned.

"The Warblers." he explained. "Every now and again they throw an impromptu performance in the Senior Commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt frowned. It was almost like he seriously couldn't process that bit of information.

"So the Glee club here is kind of _cool_?" he asked incredulously.

Blaine nodded.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" he said.

_Rock stars? Really Blaine?_ He mentally shrugged the thought off as it didn't really matter.

Kurt arched an eyebrow, clearly skeptical.

Blaine inhaled, and grabbed the brunette's hand.

"Come on," he said, ignoring Kurt's stunned expression as he looked down at their joined hands. "I know a shortcut."

He didn't miss the look of wonder on Kurt's face as he pulled the boy down the empty hall.

* * *

><p>Okay so the 'shortcut' really wasn't a shortcut. The Senior Commons were literally five feet from the stairs, but he didn't care. He was too preoccupied by the boy holding his hand.<p>

Holy crap was this guy beautiful...but Blaine couldn't help but notice the sheer look of disbelief on his face.

It made him wonder why Kurt was so skeptical of the Warblers actually being cool.

He had a hunch whatever glee club Kurt was part of was _not _high up on the school social ladder.

Kurt gasped quietly when they reached the commons, his eyes roving to rest on the various states of the Dalton Academy uniform the boys were wearing.

"I stick out like a sore thumb." he said nervously.

Blaine smirked and straightened the lapel of Kurt's jacket.

"Well next time, don't forget your jacket, New Kid." he teased before dropping his bag. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

* * *

><p>"You were so checking him out!"<p>

"I was not!"

"Blaine, seriously, even _Nick _felt the sexual tension, and he denies on a daily basis that he has the hots for Jeff!"

"Look you two, give it a rest. He obviously came to spy on us." Wes sighed and checked his bag before following David and Blaine out of the Commons. "We should find him."

Blaine arched one triangular eyebrow.

"Do you really want to scare him, Wes? He was the first one out of the room - and I'm pretty sure he was terrified we'd beat him up for spying."

Wes frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

Blaine threw him an incredulous look as they made their way across the Dalton grounds.

"Past experience." he said shortly. "That and the fact that I saw how scared he was when he finished applauding us."

David stopped in his tracks.

"Isn't that him?" he pointed to a bench near the Visitor Parking lot.

Blaine took a closer look. It was definitely Kurt - although he'd changed out of his 'uniform'.

"Hey," he called. "Kurt?"

The brunette flinched and looked around. Blaine saw terror flash over his face for a moment before it changed to a look of polite indifference.

"Blaine?" he said softly. "What do you want?"

Blaine exchanged a look with David and Wes.

"Would you mind coming with us?" he asked.

Kurt hesitated, then stood.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Latte?" Blaine didn't like the fact that Kurt still looked a little scared as he sat opposite him, Wes, and David.<p>

He nodded in thanks and accepted the cup of coffee.

"It's very nice of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." he said softly.

Blaine's eyes widened. Thankfully, Wes intercepted the comment.

"We are _not _going to beat you up." he said reassuringly.

David grinned.

"You were such a terrible spy, it was sort of...endearing."

Blaine nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really why you came." he said.

Kurt stared at them, and then down at his coffee cup, then back up at them.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" he said. They nodded. "Are you guys all gay?"

Wes and David burst into laughter, and even Blaine had to chuckle...but the humor vanished as soon as he saw Kurt's face color with embarassment. Hell, he looked ready to cry.

"No, I mean I am." he said gently, "but these two have girlfriends." he gestured to Wes and David.

"This is not a gay school." David explained. "We just have a zero tolerance harrassment policy."

"Everyone gets treated the same, no matter what they are." Wes added. "It's pretty simple."

Kurt seemed stunned, and looked away from the three Warblers. Blaine stared at him intently.

"Would you guys excuse us?" he asked Wes and David.

He could have sworn he saw them exchange a look before they got to their feet.

"Take it easy, Kurt." said Wes, tone friendly.

* * *

><p>Once they were gone, Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt, who looked like he was seriously fighting tears now.<p>

"I take it you're having trouble in school." he said.

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

"I-I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." he said,"and I-I tried to stay strong about it, but - there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell." he swallowed. "And no one seems to notice."

_Deja vu. _thought Blaine dryly. He'd never really been able to repress his own experiences.

"I know how you feel." he said. "I got taunted at my old school, and it really...pissed me off." Okay that was an understatement, but whatever. "I even complained to the faculty, and they were sympathetic, but you could just tell that no one really cared. It was like, 'hey if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do.' So I left, and I came here. Simple as that." he sighed.

Kurt was staring at him intently. Blaine didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He kept talking.

"So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to come here, but tuition at Dalton's sort of steep, and I, I know that's not for everyone. Or," he paused, hoping he didn't sound like a total hypocrite for what he was about to say. "you can refuse to be the victim." He leaned forward a little. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and right now you have a chance to teach him."

Kurt looked like he didn't think it was possible.

"How?" he asked softly.

"Confront him! Call him out!" _Do what I couldn't. _"I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something that I really, really regret."

He hoped he'd gotten through. If he could prevent things from getting as bad as he'd had to deal with, he could at least continue to move forward and forget the past abuse.

Kurt left Dalton ten minutes later, after he and Blaine had exchanged phone numbers.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Blaine was studying for an English test when his phone vibrated.<p>

"Hello?" he said.

_Blaine? It's Kurt._

Blaine smiled.

"Hi Kurt, what's going on?" he asked as he flipped a page in his notebook.

_I - I really need to talk to you. Are you busy? _he choked back a sob.

Blaine felt panic swell in his chest. What had happened?

"Yeah, of course, and no...I'm not busy. Not anymore." he said, trying to stay calm and not assume the worst had happened (obviously it hadn't, as Kurt was alive and speaking to him, but still). He shoved his notebook aside and sat up straighter on his bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

_He - He kissed me. I stood up to him...and he kissed me._

Blaine's stomach nearly dropped. It was official: he was an idiot.

"Okay I'm leaving Dalton now. Where can we meet?"

_I-I'm still at McKinley. In my car._

"Okay, stay there." Blaine grabbed his keys and ran to get his car. "I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Promise."

_Oh...okay. _he couldn't stand to hear the pain in Kurt's voice, and it only increased his guilt.

_I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt. I'll make this up to you, I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Next part will be up soon, promise!<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


End file.
